Jay Mitchell
Jay Mitchell (née Brown) made his first onscreen appearance 4th December 2006. You know you've lived a hard life when being part of the Mitchell family brings you stability. But that's been Jay's experience. He was a loose cannon until he found a family and the love of a good woman... About Born on the 7th October 1994. Beneath the street-smart front, there beats a good heart. Abi Branning could see the good in Jay, and their relationship transformed him. Add to this his joining the Mitchell fold, and the Jay we see today is very different from the one who once mugged Lucy Beale or got stabbed by gang members. But Jay still had best mate Lola and girlfriend Abi by his side, even if a holiday away revealed some cracks in their relationship. Abi had a pregnancy scare, and when Jay realised that Abi didn't want children, he sought comfort in the arms of another woman, and got caught in the act by Dexter! But their love was strong enough to overcome this hurdle and they soon reunited - much to the relief of their friends. Phew! Storylines Jason and Jase try to flee Walford when Jase double-crosses a football firm but Dawn stops their departure by setting a date for her and Jase's wedding. The firm, led by Terry Bates, holds Jay hostage to get revenge on Jase. Jase is able to save Jay with Billy Mitchell's help but is beaten to death by Terry's men, and Billy, too frightened to intervene, leaves Jase to die. Jay accuses Dawn of causing his father's death and goes into care to get away from her. Jay is later fostered by Billy, who is wracked with guilt for not saving Jase from the gang. Jay's behaviour worsens when he plans an arson attack on Dawn, but Billy is able to stop him and Jay eventually makes amends with Dawn. Jay and Billy move into a flat with Janine Butcher, who tries to get rid of Jay by stealing and blaming it on him. Feeling unwanted, Jay befriends Marissa Moore, who works at a brothel, and they plan to run away together. When Marissa backs out, Jay runs away alone and sleeps rough, until Billy convinces him to move back in. Terry's trial for Jase's murder approaches and Jay is furious to learn that, rather than attempting to help Jase, Billy hid to save himself. Terry's wife, Viv Bates, threatens to hurt Jay if Billy testifies. Jay is taken hostage by Terry's firm as a security measure, and Billy risks his own life to save him. Billy and Jay are both rescued by the police and Billy testifies, which results in Terry receiving life imprisonment for murder, partially redeeming himself in the eyes of Jay. Abi returns from her trip and learns from her parents about Jay's involvement in Heather's murder, and she rejects him. The next day she tells him he should have done more to stop Ben. He resumes his friendship with Lola and helps her steal cleaning supplies to make money, and they end up sharing a kiss in front of Abi. Abi insists she is happy for them both, however, Lola says she was just winding Abi up, and the three friends reunite. Jay gains employment from Max but is sacked when Phil refuses to work with Jay, when he has to collect cars from Phil. Abi consoles Jay, and after she is attacked by Alexa Smith, Jay comforts her and they declare their love for each other. Jay is later pleased when Lola asks him to be Lexi's godfather, he has doubts whether he will be good enough but Abi's grandmother and Lexi's godmother Cora Cross assures him he will be. In court, Jay is sentenced to community service for his part in Heather's death. Jay, Abi, Lola, Dexter Hartman, Peter Beale and Cindy Williams go on a caravan holiday, where Abi discovers her period is late and tells Jay that she could be pregnant. Jay and Abi argue because she wants an abortion if she is pregnant, while Jay would rather be a father. Abi is not pregnant but Jay thinks thinks their relationship is over, so kisses barmaid Kitty, witnessed by Dexter. Jay and Abi reunite but he feels guilty, and when Kitty keeps calling him, he tells her to stop, but is overheard by Lola. Jay promises Lola that he only loves Abi, and Lola agrees to say nothing to Abi. Video Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:1994 Births Category:Brown Family Category:Mitchell Family Category:2006 Arrivals Category:Who Killed Lucy Beale? Suspect